Un Secreto
by Auryn Luna
Summary: Juliet creía conocer a su hermano mayor y al amo Artemis, pero una salida nocturna le demostró qué tan equivocada estaba. Slash. ButtlerxArtemis.


**Titulo:** Un Secreto.**  
Fandom: ** Artemis Fowl.  
**Parejas / Personajes: **Juliet. Artemis/Buttler.  
**Advertencia: ** Slash. Spoilers para el primer libro.  
**Palabras:** 985 palabras.  
**Rating: ** R.  
**Resumen:** Juliet creía conocer a su hermano mayor y al amo Artemis, pero una salida nocturna le demostró qué tan equivocada estaba.  
**Comentarios: ** Dedicado a Fujur Preux, el reto era un ArtemisxButtler desde el punto de vista de Juliet, enterándose de lo que ocurre entre ellos. La culpa es suya. La viñeta ocurre en algún momento entre el primer y el segundo libro. Fue escrito antes que leyera los siguientes libros, si algo contradice el canon que le sigue entonces pueden considerarlo AU con todo gusto.

**-o-  
**

Juliet nunca supo que Artemis tuviese algún interés de cualquier tipo dirigido a alguna persona en concreto.

De hecho, nunca había visto al amo Artemis interesándose en alguien que no fuese él mismo, salvo cuando el tema a tratar era su madre, la señora Fowl. Pero con el paso del tiempo fue obvio que la relación entre guardaespaldas y protegido que tenían su hermano y el amo Artemis, se acercaba más a una amistad que a simple relación profesional.

Su hermano Buttler no era bueno para ocultar esas cosas. Juliet nunca había visto a Buttler entrenar tanto tras el asunto de las criaturas mágicas. Al parecer no se perdonaba el que pudo haber muerto, de no haber sido por la ayuda de una de esas criaturas y el orgullo de su hermano estaba hecho pedazos por eso. Aunque Juliet pudo saber, porque esas cosas solo una hermana puede intuirlas, que la rabia que sentía Buttler era porque no fue digno del amo Artemis.

Si fuese celosa, Juliet ya se habría encelado de la casi devoción y confianza que Buttler profesaba al amo de la familia Fowl.

Todo había renacido de las cenizas tras que la señora Fowl despertara de ese lapso de locura, y aunque el amo Artemis se había tenido que conformar con dejar sus largos y elaborados planes en una pausa prolongada, se veía contento. Contento para ser el amo Artemis, cabe recalcar. Pero la noticia de la señora Fowl no pareció encantarle al amo, ni a Buttler. A Juliet le había parecido una iniciativa correcta, porque el amo Artemis necesitaba socializar más con los de su edad y dejar de pensar como un adulto. ¡Tenía que disfrutar la juventud! Pero la idea del internado pareció desastrosa para el amo, sobretodo cuando descubrió que en aquel internado no se permitían guardaespaldas.

Lo sorprendente para Juliet fue ver a Buttler oponiéndose a la idea, usando de excusa que era peligroso que el amo Artemis estuviese solo y sin protección en un internado. Que había otras opciones donde sí se permitiera. Pero la señora Fowl fue firme y los días desde entonces fueron realmente tensos.

Máxime cuando el amo Artemis dijo que aceptaba ir al internado, dejando a su hermano con un extraño pesar en su mirada.

Juliet no podría estar más confusa desde entonces. ¿Por qué estaba así? Ni que el amo Artemis se fuese a otro planeta¡sólo iba a un internado! Además, era lo mejor para él, aunque el amo Artemis parecía haber aceptado únicamente por complacer a su madre.

Por supuesto, una noche obtuvo la respuesta al extraño comportamiento del amo Artemis y de su hermano.

Había ido a buscar algo de comer por la noche, nada del otro mundo, aunque no era común en ella salir a buscar algo para calmar su apetito. El pasillo estaba en silencio y los largos corredores desiertos, las cámaras de seguridad en eterno movimiento eran su compañía, causándole escalofríos de vez en cuando. Odiaba verlas seguir sus pasos, era peor que sentirse observada. Pero tras tanto tiempo en esa mansión estaba acostumbrándose.

Pero cuando iba a medio camino se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus pasos, las cámaras y el silencio no eran su única compañía. Se podía oír, muy bajo, gemidos que parecían venir de una de las habitaciones que se suponían cerradas, para visitas que nunca tenían.

Frunciendo el entrecejo se puso alerta: no era fuerte como su hermano, pero también había recibía educación como guardaespaldas. Sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta de donde provenían los ruidos, esperando poder escuchar quizá la conversación de los invasores en la mansión, pero no se esperó reconocer una de las voces. Mucho menos que, al intentar abrir lentamente la puerta, la misma se abriera de forma limpia e insonora. Apenas lo suficiente para mirar en el interior, ya que ella la detuvo para no ser descubierta y poder saber lo que pasaba.

-¿Es realmente necesario que vaya, amo Artemis?

-Ya lo he dicho antes, Buttler. No me gusta repetir dos veces lo que digo.

-Lo sé, disculpe. Pero...

La muchacha no supo qué hacer. Salir corriendo le parecía una opción válida, pero el gritar o el reírse por lo tonta que había sido también se le cruzó por la mente. Y es que aunque su cuerpo se quedó congelado, observando por el pequeño espacio que tenía para espiarlos, su mente parecía trabajar a mil por hora.

El amo Artemis estaba parcialmente desnudo, su camisa abierta y su pantalón del pijama enredado en sus rodillas, su pálida piel visible en la casi total oscuridad. Su hermano estaba desnudo, su cuerpo hincado frente al amo y la cama, inclinado hacia él. Ambos le daban parcialmente la espalda a Juliet, pero podía imaginarse que Buttler estaba preocupado, mirando al amo Artemis, quien a pesar de estar acostado y domado por Buttler, estaba en pleno control de la situación.

Como siempre.

-Ya tomé mi decisión.

-Confío en su criterio, amo. Sin embargo… -la pausa fue incómoda para Juliet, todo había encajado perfectamente en su rompecabezas mental, pero por alguna razón no podía irse y dejarlos solos. Quizá porque quería asegurarse que no se equivocaba. -... ¿estará bien sin protección?

Ella se sonrojó cuando vio al amo Artemis tomar el rostro de su hermano y acercarlo a él, ambos uniendo sus labios en un beso dominante. Buttler pronto comenzó a besarle el cuello, dejando sus labios, en una orden muda del joven. Cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse, las manos grandes del guardaespaldas habían dejado el pecho del amo Artemis y bajaron hasta la cintura del mismo, acariciándola. Un gemido casi reprimido salió del menor cuando esa mano grande envolvió su miembro, quizá ya en erección.

La muchacha acordó mentalmente que ya había visto suficiente, pero justo cuando iba a tratar de cerrar la puerta y marcharse, la voz del amo Artemis inundó sus oídos.

-Me las arreglaré, Buttler...


End file.
